The ultimate goal of our research is to design and develop highly efficient catalytic processes for the syntheses of biochemicals, which enable us to carry out multi-step synthesis using simple starting materials in one-pot in a highly organized manner. These highly efficient and sophisticated catalytic processes may eventually replace many conventional methods for the syntheses of pharmaceuticals and other biologically active compounds of medicinal interest. As the continuation of our approaches to this challenging goal, we will focus our efforts on the development of new and efficient catalytic synthetic processes for the asymmetric syntheses of heterocyclic and carbocyclic compounds of medicinal interest in the next funding period. The proposed research includes the following two projects. 1. Development of new and efficient methods for the synthesis of heterocycles and carbocycles of medicinal interest. In this project, we will perform extensive investigations on the development of new methodologies on catalytic annulation processes including reglo- and stereoselective cyclocarbonylations, directed silylformylations, and silylcarbocyclizations (SiCACs) for the syntheses Of heterocycles and carbocycles of medicinal interest. 2. Catalytic asymmetric synthesis of heterocyclic and carbocyclic compounds. In this project we plan to develop new catalytic asymmetric processes including asymmetric SiCAC reactions, asymmetric cyclocarbonylation of meso-dialkenylamines, and asymmetric hydroformylation, which will provide powerful methods for efficient asymmetric synthesis of biologically active heterocyclic and carbocyclic compounds. These new processes are promoted by rhodium complex catalysts with a variety of chiral phosphite ligands.